forest_of_fallen_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
Petrelfrost (Loner)
'Appearance' Petrelfrost is a large, fluffy, thick and long furred, snowy white Norwegian forest cat tom. His pelt has small blue-gray spots that slowly fade to a darker shade. His legs start out as pale silver, and eventually fade to ashy black paws. His tail is very fluffy and plume-like with a medium grey tail tip. Petrel's eyes are an emotionless and dull cobalt blue, with tiny flecks of various shades of blue mixed in. He is very well-muscled and has a medium, but robust, frame. His claws are long and slightly hooked. Has no scars at all, and always has no expression on his face. While his pelt is long, thick, and fluffy, it is always well kept and almost completely water proof. Ears have tufts of white fur in them. He has a very very ''thick Norwegian accent, speaks very flatly and in monotone. Creator is SmokeyTheHorse 'History' 'Petrelfrost was born as Petrel the loner to Solstice and Morningtide. He was the second litter between them, being the only kit born that time. His older brothers, Mackerel and Firefly, were born in the first litter. His name came from his love of water and fish, as well as his feather like fur. His kithood den was a large cave system in a frozen tundra. Since Petrel and his family lived so far away from the other cats, he played with his brother and two cousins (who happened to live near by) the most. He spent most of his time with Mackerel, wanting to be as much like him as possible. It got to the point where he wanted to be with him more than he wanted to be with Morningtide. Petrel admired Mackerel the most, but still liked Firefly very much (even if he did find him a bit annoying). When Petrel was 4 moons old, his family took him hunting for the first time. Unfortunately, it would be the last time he ever saw them. While they were crossing the frozen river beneathe a frozen waterfall, the ice began to crack. It was thawed from the unseasonally early spring and was much weaker than normal. All of his family barely had anytime to react as the force of the waterfall broke the ice encasing it, the water thundering down onto the river below. The ice cracked quickly, all of the cats falling in and stuggling to swim as the waves created by the waterfall swept them away. Petrel had managed to sink his small claws into a broken ice piece, hanging on as he was rapidly pushed down river. He fell unconcious after the ice slammed into a rock, causing him to hit his head. He woke up in an unfamilar and warm place on the sandy shore. Not knowing what happened to his family, he started to seek them out. He spent most of his time traveling, and occasionally stayed with a loner for a night. He eventually came upon the border to MeadowClan, and believed his brother, Mackerel, was there. He was found heading towards camp by warriors, and was taken into the clan. He was named Petrelkit and settled in. He made friends with another kit named Rabbitkit, who was his only friend there. Soon after joining, Cranberrycloud picked him as his apprentice. Petrelpaw then vowed to do his work as best as he could. He drifted apart from other cats, and gave up looking for his family. Deciding he didn't want to have to emotionally lose anyone again, he shut himself off and became the icy-hearted cat that he is today. He dedicated all of his time to either studying, working, or hunting for herbs. He quickly became skilled and well respected despite his cold demenaor he now had. Petrelpaw showed disdain for the other medicine cats from the other clans due to the fact that they didn't seem to take work seriously. Petrel liked only his mentor, and barely tolerated the rest. When he got his full name, he was made Petrelfrost. The -frost suffix being choosen due to his cold and biting personality, bitterness, and to honor the place where he was born. After Cranberrycloud ran away, Petrelfrost worked even harder to prove himself. He became arguably the best medicine cat the forest has ever seen, inventing new practices and training others. While he was emotionally cold, he understood other cats and their behaviors extremely well, and was able to analyze their behaviors down to a single reason. One day when he was sorting herbs in the back, Moonfish (MC warrior) came in for treatment. While he was patching her up, she mentioned Mackerelkit and how he left the clan. Upon further questioning, Moonfish revealed that Mackerelkit was ''indeed the one who matched his brother's description, and had left the clan a moon before he joined. Petrel wasted no time getting ready to leave to find his family member. Petrelfrost had no apprentice at that point, so he chose Creekkit to take his place, said his goodbyes, and left to find Mackerel. After two moons of searching, he found Mackerel. The two quickly caught up and soon lived together, but Petrelfrost still occasionally missed the clans (as much as he claimed to hate them). He moved to linger around them more, coming back to train Creekpaw as well as many others. To this day, Petrelfrost has trained 9 medicine cats, including his own apprentice. One day, Spiderblood (MC med cat) came to Petrelfrost as he was walking along the MC border. Knowing her from having a training session or two with her, he coldly greeted her and then to his shock (and mild disgust) he realized she was pregnant. Spiderblood told him everything, including that the father was Deathberry (DC med cat). Spiderblood wanted him to take the kits once they were born so that they wouldn't live a life in judgement and hate from the clans. Petrel agreed to it but only if Spider never let it happen again. Spiderblood kit at the gathering after talking to him, and he was there in time to help and to take the kits. A moon or a few later, the big battle between Torrent Clan allied with Meadow Clan versus Dawn Clan was to happen. Petrelfrost joined in as a medic. During the battle, he helped to save cats' lives and to drive back the rogues when he wasn't healing. The other medicine cats were tending to cats on the edges of the battle while he was in the center of it, when a rogue went to attack Hootpaw and the other medis. The rogue attacked, Spiderblood was heavily injured from jumping in the way to save Hootpaw, and Hootpaw's tail was ripped off. Petrelfrost quickly killed the rogue and healed his fellow medis. Spiderblood later bled out at the battle end, dying as she helped other cats. Petrelfrost belived this was the ultimate redeeming action to repay Light Clan for having kits, and he has since not let a single cat disgrace her name or her work because of her noble actions. Spiderblood's apprentice was untrained when she died, and Petrel stepped in as the temporary medicine cat to train Bubblepaw, as well as Mintpaw because Deathberry had also passed away. Recently, Petrelfrost reconnected with his actual apprentice, Creeksong. The two met at a border, and Creeksong admitted he didn't feel happy since he was no longer a medicine cat. Petrel offered for Creeksong to come be a loner, and invited Creeksong to live with him. Petrelfrost is now a loner, and lives with his cousin, Creeksong, and two kits, adopted from Spiderblood. 'Advancements and Inventions While Petrelfrost is a loner, he has dedicated most of his life to being a medicine cat and practices it to this day. He is seen as one of the best due to not only his ability and the amount of apprentices he trained, but also the advancements he made. * Amputations '- he has been the first to practice this, removing limbs only when it is a last resort, and doing so will only help the cat. It is a dangerous and lengthy procedure and must be done with extreme caution and preparations. Not for the faint hearted. (Other medicine cats came to Petrel when they had cats in their clan who needed it done) *'Hydrotherapy '- it is not known if cats before had used it, but Petrelfrost was the first to commonly practice it and try to integrate it. Cold or warm water is used, and the cat is usually in shallowed water with little to no current. It build muscles up, helps a cat regain certain abilties such as walking, takes the strain off of joints, and helps the healing process speed up. *'Herb Drying Racks '- herbs were dried before, but Petrel bound sticks togethered with cobwebs, bindweed, vines, or other extra substances to create a rack where the herbs can be laid out and cleaned. It helps with efficancy *'Drawn Diagrams/Notes '- A piece of bark is cut into with any sharp object or claws, and anything that is needed to be explained can be drawn on said piece of bark. Usually a cat is drawn to explain different areas or where/how something will be done. Notes are usually little symbols like an x, a circle, a triangle, or other things to represent what to do or where something is. This was not done before, and it helps to jog a cats' memory or explain something if the medicine cat is gone. *'Better Herb Cultivation/Fertilization '- Medicine cats have been growing herbs for many many many many moons. Petrelfrost only moved herb growing to more natural spots, replanting old or dead ones to possibly grow a new plant, using dead leaves to decompose and create better soil, and rotating herbs grown and where in order to keep things more natural. Petrelfrost was the first to regularly do it, and was the one who made it common practice for medicine cats to do, as he has trained at least one medicine cat from each clan at a point in time. *More to come later on as this is updated 'Family 'Parents' Solstice - father* Morningtide - mother* 'Siblings' Firefly - older brother, oldest sibling* Mackerel - older brother, second oldest silbing -Alive 'Other kin' Reindeer - she-cat cousin- Alive Unnamed Rogue - tom cousin, younger brother to Reindeer - Alive 'Mates' None. Will most likely not have one ever due to the fact he still strongly follows the medicine cat code. 'Kits' Maskedpaw (she, loner) - alive, Cloudypaw (she, loner) - alive, Witheredpaw (tom, MC) - alive. All three are adopted from Spiderblood. Reindeer takes care of them and Petrel is the adopted step-uncle. Witheredpaw ran away to join MC, the other two live with Petrel * * = it is unknown whether they are living or dead. Presumed dead, but none have been spotted in LC, SF, or the void 'Trivia' *Petrel's human name is either Patrek or Petter *His favorite color is blue *He is 27 moons old *Fish is his favorite prey food *There will be more to this but the author is lazy Category:Medicine Cat Category:Loners Category:Tom